Vorsha
Royal Family Surname: Mumyou Royal Family Race: Dragon/Human Ethnicity Word: Vorshan Marriage Policy: Polygamous Inheritance Policy: those born under legally married parents are considered first Gender Policy: Gender neutral, however military is primarily female Official Alliances: Renlovi National Colors and Symbol: Dark Blue, with a Dolphin Major Religion: None Major Resources: Deep Sea alchemical materials, trading, and woodworks Major Magic Affinity: Water General Geography Vorsha is a nation of dense misty forests, a very humid ocean side nation it recieves the majority of its fresh water from the Yggren mountain range from melting snow flowing into rivers moving through the nation towards the ocean and lakes. It has a long coastline though it does not have overly long beaches, its coastline being fairly rocky short cliffs or simple dirt coastline sloping into the ocean. Vorsha does have beaches but they do not stretch very far at any singular place. Population Racial Makeup 50% Human, 20% Elf, 20% Dragon Descendants, 10% Mixed In addition to this, Vorsha's population also happens to be 80% female, and it is never less than 80% female barring the migration of large numbers of males to the nation. Middle Names Vorshans do not typically use middle names, when a Vorshan has a middle name it is usually either an unmarried name or just a second name given to them by their parents. The only true exception to this is those of Dragon Descent who could have a middle name gifted to them by a dragon, which will roughly translate into some word in their language. Vorshan Nobility Vorsha actually does not have a noble class unlike many nations, likely due to the nation having a hard time maintaining a noble family due to the majority of its population always being female. As such those who run the various areas of Vorsha are elected officials and appointed officials in some cases who answer back to the capitol and thus to the King of Vorsha eventually. Vorshan Military Vorsha's military is highly unusual in its conception when compared to the other militaries of the continent. Instead of a general military force and knightly orders Vorsha has a far more defined structure and organization to it. It furthermore doesn't distinguish from its national guard, army, and knights. From the bottom it has low ranking infantry making up a general attack and defense force who also act as the national guard and town guards in the various towns. All members of this rank are called Soldiers. The next level up are the Defense, Offense, Covert, Information, and Personal Specialists. All members of this rank are called by their divisions with the addition of the rank Captain, thus making Defense Captain, Offense Captain, etc. The Defense Specialists typically making up the heads of Town Guards or making up the majority of more major cities local guard, the type who are in fact more law enforcement and general protection. Offensive specialists are those who lead squads of soldiers into combat against Vorsha's enemies. Covert Specialists are of course the experts in infiltrating into places that people don't want them to get into, gathering information and things from other nations for Vorsha's use. Information Specialists are similar to Covert Specialists except they operate within Vorsha and also act as counter operatives against other nations attempts to spy on them. Finally Personal Specialists act as bodyguards for important figures in Vorsha's government and also make up part of the royal estate's defense. From there ranks increase within the different fields as do responsibilities, going up to Lieutenant, Commander, and then General. The Current Knightly Orders of Vorsha Vorsha has two knightly orders within its borders, the Tsunami Knights who act as the Royal Guard, and the Mist Knights who act as the Special Forces of the country. The Tsunami Knights are generally recruited from the Defense and Personal branches of the military. The Mist Knights are generally recruited from the Offense, Covert, and Information branches of the military. Though this is of course not a hard rule and either order of knights can recruit anybody from any branch of the military regardless of rank. Rulers of Vorsha Holidays New Mist Harvest Festival